


i will shelter you through the storm

by alexofmacedonia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, bunkers are supposed to be for survival but clarke thinks there's more to a bunker's use, can you spot the atla reference?, canon compliant through S2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexofmacedonia/pseuds/alexofmacedonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa find themselves stranded in a blizzard and have to find shelter</p><p>or</p><p>the second time Clarke gets laid in a bunker, with an added (century old but still 'new') surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will shelter you through the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song "All Over Me" by AURAH ft. Lindsey Harper, which some of you may know from the lesbian film, 'Loving Annabelle'.
> 
> I took slight artistic liberties in what kind of food would actually still be edible after 100 years, because I couldn't find anything realistic that sounded good. Also liberty in what other things wouldn't have gotten moth-eaten or made unusable after a century in an underground concrete bunker. So basically 80% of what they find in the bunker is researched to be as accurate as possible, except they aren't forced to eat basically only white rice and honey. Trigedasleng translations are in the bottom notes.
> 
> Thanks as always to my amazing betas, @aurorscully and @cassie-mackenzie over on tumblr.

A harsh arctic wind whipped and swirled around two heavily bundled figures, seeping through their layers of clothes and freezing their joints. They were moving at a snail's pace, moving against the storm through snow as high as their knees.

"Do you see anything?" one of the figures called out to her companion, her voice barely audible over the howling wind.

Green eyes, barely visible between a thick fur cap and a large scarf, scanned the landscape for any sign of shelter. "No, but we must keep searching, Clarke. If we're out here after dark, we will freeze to death."

If she could, Clarke would roll her eyes at Lexa pointing out something she already knew. "Thanks for the reminder, Captain Obvious." She hoped that the rest of their party, whom they had been separated from earlier in the day, had been able to safely build a camp and stay warm. "What a way to end a war: the commander and one of the clan leaders dying in a blizzard," she muttered as she climbed over a fallen tree, trying to keep up with Lexa.

The events at Mount Weather were four years past. The Council and the other adults of the Ark had willingly followed her to war to rescue the 47 and bring down the Mountain Men, but in the year that followed, Clarke and her friends were treated more and more like children again, so they eventually decided to cut their losses and become a new clan. Clarke had pleaded her case to the Commander in Polis, and offered to re-join the Coalition, something the Arkers had refused to do after Lexa's betrayal at Mount Weather. She offered her peoples' skills in various trades for their protection and use of the land around the dropship, and Lexa agreed. The clan leaders had been surprised, of course, but most were happy to have _Wanheda_ on their side. Clarke was named _Heda kom Skaikru_ , which was now officially different from the Arkers, and their new society began flourishing.

Everything changed when the Ice Nation attacked six months later. The Ice Queen had never fully trusted Lexa, even if she was the one who had kidnapped a young girl and tortured her for information before murdering her. She rallied her people to rise up and bring down Lexa the Oathbreaker, the Betrayer. Two other clans joined her, and after two years of bloody battles, Lexa finally killed the Ice Queen. After another week of half-hearted fighting, the _Azgeda_ and their allies finally surrendered.

The clan leaders chose to split the lands of the _Azgeda_ , the _Sankru_ , and the _Yorkru_ up into new territories rather than appointing new leaders and risk them rising in rebellion down the line, and agreed that Lexa and the _Trigedakru_ should have the largest cities as new mini-capitols for the Coalition.

When Lexa invited her on a journey to see her new city in the north, Clarke pushed away the thought that it felt like the time she'd been invited to come see Polis. They were friends, had fought beside each other in numerous battles, and Clarke convinced herself that this was definitely, one hundred percent, just a platonic diplomatic trip with her commander and about two hundred warriors. First they would see the capitol, Ronto, setting up some of Lexa's people in high-ranking positions to oversee and squash any potential resistance, and then they would make their rounds to all of the smaller villages. Nothing ulterior behind Lexa's invitation at all, no matter what Raven or Octavia insinuated.

They were still four days away from Ronto, passing through a string of short mountains in the middle of nowhere, when the storm hit. Lexa had made sure everyone came prepared for the harsh conditions of the north, all covered head-to-toe in furs with plenty of food and blankets with the supply horses, but no one predicted that an avalanche would separate Clarke and Lexa from the entire rest of their party. They had left their horses behind at the beginning of the train and walked ahead so they could talk without being overheard, when they heard the rumble. A wall of snow crashed down, completely burying at least a dozen warriors and their horses before the others could react and run the other direction, and Clarke had to physically hold Lexa back from racing toward them.

There was no way over or around the wall of snow, so their only option was to continue the direction they were headed and try to find shelter until the blizzard subsided and hopefully their party found another way around and could rescue them. They were well and truly screwed though, even if they found shelter. Their horses were buried, and their share of food, blankets, and tents were with the others, leaving Clarke and Lexa with just the clothes on their backs and Clarke's backpack, filled mostly with medical supplies but very few other essentials.

They had now been walking for hours, thankfully having finally left the last mountain behind them and finding themselves in a heavily wooded area. Lexa figured there should be an outpost somewhere, or a big tree that they could climb inside, or something, and Clarke hadn't learned what to do in this situation in Earth Skills, so she just went along with it.

Night was fast approaching, the temperature was dropping quickly, and there was still no sign of a safe place to hide from the elements. Clarke was trying not to panic, knowing that wouldn't help, but it was getting harder and harder. Right then, her foot caught on something buried under the snow, and she fell over. As her body hit the ground, the impacted snow beneath her made a dull, metallic clang, like she used to hear when she would walk along the metal hallways of the Ark late at night.

"Lexa!" she called out excitedly. "I think I found something!" She scrambled to her knees and began digging with her hands.

Lexa rushed over and got right to work with her own hands. Clarke was glad her mouth was hidden by her scarf, that Lexa couldn't see the huge grin that spread across her face because she had just immediately trusted her with no question.

"What do you think is under here, Clarke?"

"I fell, and heard metal. I don't know for sure, but back when we first landed on Earth, Finn found a bunker, a place that people set up for shelter and protection from nuclear war. I don't know how many people had those, or how many are left, but maybe we're lucky and this will be an untouched one."

They dug for a few minutes, since the snow was still falling and the wind would push some of what they dug back into the hole, but finally Clarke let out a yelp as her fingers brushed what felt like a handle. "This must be what my foot caught on. Come on, we need to clear more space so we don't just flood it with snow."

In what felt like hours, but was probably only a half hour later, they cleared enough snow away to see the entire outline of a metal door set in a concrete block. They looked at each other, eyes bright, and noses red and chapped.

"Ready to see if we're saved?" Clarke asked, and Lexa nodded vigorously.

They hunched down, grabbing the handle with both pairs of hands, and pulled together. It took a few tugs, but at last the metal groaned and pried open. With the last of the light, they could see a set of stairs leading deep underground. Clarke pulled her bag from her shoulders and rummaged through it for a moment, her frozen fingers making it difficult to do little tasks like opening zippers or gripping things. She pulled out a flashlight (equipped with fresh batteries thanks to Raven), and flicked the power switch. A powerful beam lit up the immediate area before her. Lexa helped her re-situate the bag on her back, and, even though it was unlikely there would be anyone within, both drew their swords and descended, closing the door behind them.

The stairs led down about forty feet. There was nothing on the concrete walls, not even light fixtures. The door at the bottom was simple, with only a rusty padlock holding it shut. Lexa slammed the butt of her sword against it, and it practically disintegrated.

They cautiously opened the door, staying to the left of the opening. When nothing came out at them, Clarke shone her flashlight inside and Lexa looked around the doorway. Empty. They both sighed with relief and walked in to explore their new home for the foreseeable future.

"What do these things on the walls do?" Lexa asked before they ventured very far. Immediately, light filled the room. She looked at Clarke with an open mouth. "We have power?" Clarke laughed as Lexa dashed around the room to find all of the other light switches, and stowed her flashlight back into her backpack. Hopefully the power came from some source like solar panels, and they wouldn't have to rely on the flashlight before they could leave again.

Within minutes they located twenty-five candles, a pantry filled with months' worth of non-perishable food, eleven plastic gallons of water, a kitchen space fully stocked with utensils and cookware, a closet filled with thick blankets and a dresser full of clothes, a living space containing a couch and a dining table, a bedroom with a giant bed, and a bathroom.

There was a small door off to the side of the kitchen, and Clarke found an old-fashioned water pump, with a large basin underneath. She tested it, and after a few dry pumps came a burst of sludgy water, followed by a burst of clear water. "Thank God," she whispered, thrilled that they weren't going to have to suffer through drinking century-old water. Along the opposite wall was a large tank that said 'WATER HEATER' on a sticker with a few colorful warning symbols. If the water pump worked, maybe this heater meant there was working plumbing in the bathroom, and they could enjoy hot showers.

Clarke cheered and punched the air. "We have light, food, and fresh water, do we have heat?" she said to herself. She scanned the walls in the main room and didn't see anything, then walked into the bedroom and cheered again. There was a small thermostat box, and when Clarke hit the buttons for power and 'HEAT', she could hear a low hum emanating from the walls.

They had gone from certain death in a blizzard to having heat, power, food, and water. She shook her head, impressed at their luck.

As she exited the bedroom, Lexa was walking back in from the stairs. "I propped the door open a little with the blanket so that when we try to leave, it will be disrupted enough that we will not have to fight against the full force of however many feet of freshly packed snow." She crouched down to lay a second blanket she'd been holding along the bottom of the stair door. "It will be harder for cold air to get in this way."

Clarke nodded, impressed. "Great thinking. Now let's see if any of these clothes fit us and get out of these wet ones."

The sweaters, shirts, and pajama pants that they found were all a couple sizes too big, but they were dry and that's what mattered. They took turns changing in the bedroom before meeting in the kitchen. Lexa burst out laughing at the sight of Clarke wearing a sweater with a crying cartoon dog's face saying 'Mondays are Ruff!'

"Oh, like yours isn't just as ridiculous?" Clarke said with a smirk and pointed at the dancing raccoons on Lexa's sweater.

"Mine are cute and happy, not making a bad joke," Lexa replied with a huff, and turned to help Clarke hang their wet cloaks and pants along the back side of the kitchen counter. "What do you want to eat? I saw cans of beans, something called 're-fried beans', and 'top ramen'."

They settled on boiling two separate packets of ramen, mixing a different flavor powder in each. As they sat on the couch, each quietly enjoying a helping of both the chicken and the beef, warm and dry and safe, Clarke remembered why they were alone in the first place. "Hey, Lex? Earlier, you said you wanted to talk to me about something, before... everything happened."

Lexa paused mid-bite, powdery noodles hanging from her mouth. She used her fork to shove them the rest of the way in, and took her time chewing and swallowing, not looking at Clarke the entire time. She set her bowl of noodles on the table in front of the couch, and sat back, her posture uncomfortably straight but hands slightly shaking in her lap.

Finally, "I wondered if you might want to accompany me on a walk through the gardens in Ronto. I have heard they are beautiful, grown inside a special house and tended to with heat and light, so that they can grow even in this weather and season." She turned her head to look Clarke in the eyes, her gaze soft and uncertain. "I understand if you do not wish to give me another chance, and we will continue only working together as fellow leaders."

Clarke leaned forward to set her bowl on the table as well, and turned so her entire body faced Lexa. "It's been four years, Lex --"

"I was hoping that that much time would have allowed you to heal, but --"

"Lexa. Let me finish."

"Sorry, Clarke."

"It's been four years, and we've been through a lot together. You made me feel wanted, back when I was unsure of my leadership ability and just trying to save my friends. I remember I asked you to wait for me, and I was going to consider it, by going to Polis with you after Mount Weather. I wanted you, too, and I think I would have been ready with just another few weeks. But then you broke my heart and left us. Left me. I get it now, but I was so angry for so long." Her eyes stung with hot tears, remembering what she'd had to do inside the mountain to save her people, her mother, herself. How she'd spent weeks wandering the wilderness, battling ghosts in her head before she'd shown up in _Floukru_ territory, half-mad with illness and grief. They had taken care of her, and had nursed her back to health, both physically and mentally. It took her halfway through spring before she could finally go back to the Ark, hoping demons would no longer be threatening her around every corner.

"I gave you another chance though, remember? When the rest of the _Skaikru_ and I needed our own home, I asked, and you welcomed us back into the Coalition with a new treaty and promise of protection. When _Azgeda_ attacked us, you came to our aid. You didn't leave me to die that time. You didn't leave me to die any time we were both on the battlefield and I was still so terrible with a sword." Clarke reached over and grabbed Lexa's hand, bringing it to her own lap. "I trust you, Lexa. As my commander, and as a friend. Maybe life should still be about more than just surviving."

Lexa's eyes snapped to hers, recalling those same words before they'd shared their first and only kiss. "So... the gardens? You will join me?" she breathed, sounding like she hadn't dared to hope she'd get a positive answer.

Clarke squeezed her fingers and smiled. "Yes, I'll go with you. Thank you for waiting."

"It takes as long as it takes, Clarke."

They hesitated for a moment, unsure, but then Clarke leaned forward and pressed her lips against Lexa's. It was chaste, simple. There could be a future time for more, but this moment didn't feel right for that, and they both knew it.

Lexa pulled away just enough to lean her forehead against Clarke's. "It is late. We should sleep and figure out our plan in the morning," she breathed into the tiny space between them.

Clarke sat back and nodded. "Right, sleep. Yeah, I'll turn the radio on tomorrow, and if we get any kind of signal then that means the storm is over and we can either claw our way out and walk until we find a village, or try and radio our friends to find us. But that's tomorrow." Clarke knew she was rambling, but she had just realized that they had admitted feelings for each other, and that there was only one bed, and if Octavia were here, she would make fun of her for being so awkward.

"I can sleep out here on the couch, if you do not wish to share the bed." And of course Lexa had to be the rational and calm one. Clarke shook her head.

"No, no. We can share. Just because we still like each other, and we just kissed and have a date planned in Ronto, nothing is really that different here. It's just sleep." Clarke jumped up and rushed to the bathroom, both to shut herself up and stop making a fool of herself in front of Lexa, and because her bladder was screaming at her.

A few minutes later she emerged to find Lexa turning the blankets down on the bed and crawling in on the far side.

"The toilet and the sink work, in case you wondered. Whoever built this knew what they were doing." Clarke glanced at the closed bedroom door.

"I turned all the other lights out, and dishes are in the sink. Turn the light in here off and go to bed."

She did as she was told, and it was now pitch black as she crawled under the covers. The bed was apparently even larger than she'd expected, because she couldn't feel Lexa's presence beside her at all. For some reason, she panicked a little. "Lexa?"

"Yes, Clarke?"

"Can you... may I.... Can we sleep closer?" She figured she should give her a reason, so she hurriedly added, "I mean, to conserve heat?"

The bed shifted, and suddenly Lexa was beside her. "Come here, Clarke," was said almost right into her ear. She jumped a little, but snuggled into the other woman's arms, tucking her head into the crook of Lexa's shoulder.

"Goodnight, Lex."

"Goodnight, Clarke."

 

* * *

 

 

They woke up a while later because Lexa needed to get up and relieve herself, as well as shake feeling back into her arm. 

Clarke grunted at her when she crawled back in and didn't immediately put her arms back around her.

"Use your words, Clarke."

"Cuddle."

Lexa chuckled. Of all the things she could find out about Clarke, being a demanding sleepy lover might be her favorite thing.

Well, not 'lover', because they hadn't even done that yet. Not even ' _yet_ ', Lexa chastised herself. _If_. _If_ they ever go there. And if they did, she would thank every star in the sky that they had sent Clarke to Earth, to her.

Clarke's voice pulled her back to the present. "I hear too much thinking and not enough holding me. Come here, dammit."

She moved over and rested her head on Clarke's chest, wrapping one arm around Clarke's stomach. "Is this to your liking?"

"Very much."

Lexa raised her head. "Good." She gave Clarke a kiss, similar to the one they'd shared on the couch. Just enough to convey the feeling of, 'I am here, I want this, and I'm glad you are here and want this too.' Laying her head back down, they both slipped back into slumber.

 

* * *

 

This time Clarke woke first. She was confused by the sound of panting in her ear, and a weird pressure on her leg. As the last tendrils of sleep fog dissipated from her mind, she remembered where she was, and of who was beside her.

Lexa was lightly panting, burrowing her face into the same pillow Clarke's head was on. One hand was grasping a handful of Clarke's sleep shirt, and her hips ground downward into one of Clarke's thighs that had somehow ended up tangled between Lexa's.

"Lexa?" she whispered, unsure if the commander was aware of her actions.

Her only response was a moan and Lexa grinding against her again. Probably, definitely asleep. She knew she should put a stop to this, so Clarke said her name again, louder and firmer. "Lexa."

That got her attention, and dragged Lexa back to consciousness. "What? What is it?"

Clarke debated whether or not to tell her what she'd woken up to, and honesty won out. "I, uh, I'm not sure what you were dreaming about, but... you were getting kinda intimate with my leg and moaning."

Lexa stiffened and muttered a string of swear words in _Trigedasleng_. "I am so sorry, Clarke. I - That has never happened before. I will go to the other room and let you sleep in peace." She began to pull away, but Clarke tightened her grip around Lexa's back.

"I didn't say I minded. Don't go, please."

Clarke could feel the muscles in Lexa's back relax ever so slightly. "Are you certain?"

She thought about it for a moment, and realized that she was ready. Now to see if Lexa might be ready, too. "I mean, if you're going to be panting in my ear, I'd rather you do it while we're both awake for it."

"I cannot promise that it will not happen again, but I can try and stay on my side of the bed."

Clarke rolled her eyes; of course Lexa didn't catch what she was implying. Sliding her body just a little down, Clarke leveled her face with Lexa's and cupped her strong jaw with her free hand. "You don't have to do that. Tell me what you were dreaming about, and maybe I can help make it real for you. Then it won't be just in a dream."

There was a beat of silence, and then, barely above a whisper, "Clarke, I --"

Clarke pulled Lexa's face to hers and kissed her. "You don't need to wait this time, Lexa. I'm ready for you. I want you. We don't have to do this long courting thing before I let you take me to bed." She kissed her again. "We can still do the courting thing, because I want to see the romantic side of the badass Commander, but you have me in bed right now. It's been four years, and I think we've both waited long enough." Another kiss, and this time Lexa sucked on Clarke's lower lip as she pulled back. "Now tell me about your dream. Was it about me? Us?"

Lexa sighed contentedly, bringing her hand up to thread it into Clarke's hair as they kissed. Of course nothing went as she planned with this girl, but she supposed that might be what she loved most about her. "I was in my tent, in my commander's chair, in the camp outside the _Arkkru_ city where we first met."

"Were you alone?"

"For a moment, but then you walked in."

"And how clothed were we?" Clarke moved her lips down, across Lexa's jaw, and found a soft spot just under her ear that made Lexa lightly whine.

"I - I was in my full armor, but you were naked because that's how I wanted you and you were there for my pleasure, and then you came up and began undressing me." Lexa gasped as Clarke bit down on the fleshy bit of skin where her neck met her shoulder. "When I was - was bare, you knelt before me and waited for my command."

Clarke snorted. "You _would_ have some kind of power kink."

"A what?"

"Never mind. Continue. What did you _command_ me to do?" Clarke's hand wandered away from Lexa's face, lightly running over the edge of her arm until it came to rest on her hip. Her leg was still trapped between Lexa's, and with the barest pressure, she coaxed Lexa's hips to move forward. "You must have commanded me to do something in your dream that you liked, if this is how you were reacting."

Lexa suddenly pushed her onto her back and followed, without releasing Clarke's leg. She hovered her upper body above Clarke, supporting her weight with one arm and moving her other hand to push it under Clarke's shirt, feeling the bare skin of her stomach for the first time. They both moaned, and Lexa rocked her hips down. Clarke could feel the pressure of Lexa's strong thigh against her clit, knew her own thigh was doing to same to the woman above her, and she relished in the absolute pleasure it brought.

"Keep talking, Lexa. What had you panting in your sleep?"

"I - you were in front of me, on your knees. I commanded you to come close - closer, and then I spread my legs for you and told you to - to pleasure me."

Clarke used her tongue to sooth the spot on Lexa's neck that she had just sucked a bruise into. "What did I use to pleasure you?"

She heard more swears in the grounder native language. "Your tongue, Clarke. You attacked me with your tongue."

Kissing back up the column of Lexa's neck, Clarke licked and nibbled every few kisses. Their hips had not stopped moving, seeking friction through layers of clothing against each other's thighs.

"Was my tongue... satisfactory, _Heda_?"

Lexa's hips stuttered along with her voice. "I, uh, yes. Clarke, yes. It was very... satisfactory." Clarke filed it away for later that Lexa really liked to be called by her title in bed.

"Did I do anything else for you in the dream?"

"No. That was happening, and you were doing so well, and then you woke me up."

"Since I didn't let my dream-self finish, would you like to see if I can do just as well in reality?"

Lexa sought out Clarke's mouth with her own, begging for entrance with her tongue. Clarke happily granted it, and dragged her fingernails up Lexa's back under her shirt. They made out like that for a few minutes before Clarke pulled away, breathless and giggling.

"I take it that's a yes?"

"Please, Clarke." Lexa's voice sounded so needy, so full of want and desperation.

She pushed on Lexa's shoulder. "Get up." They re-positioned themselves so they were kneeling in the middle of the bed, facing each other. Not that they could see each other in the windowless, underground room without the light on, but they didn't care about that. Warriors were trained to use all of their senses, and touch and sound (and taste) were all they needed at the moment.

Lexa's shirt was lifted up slowly, and Clarke bent to kiss her skin as it was uncovered. She tossed the shirt somewhere to the side as she took one nipple into her mouth. One arm looped around Lexa's back to hold her close to her, the other teasingly tracing up and down Lexa's bicep. She lovingly kissed and sucked on and around the peak until she was satisfied that it was as hard as it was going to get before she moved to the other nipple, and gave it the same attention.

" _Clarke_ ," Lexa hissed, and clawed at Clarke's shoulders.

Clarke flicked her tongue across the sensitive nipple, earning a throaty moan. " _Sha, Heda_?" She smiled into her lover's breast at the full-body shiver.

" _Klark, beja_." Lexa tugged at Clarke's shirt impatiently, so she raised her arms to help remove it quicker.

She was pulled in for a deep kiss, and the feeling of their first skin-on-skin contact as their breasts were smooshed together sent a wave of arousal through Clarke's lower abdomen. " _Fuck_."

Lexa moved away from her suddenly, and for a brief moment Clarke was afraid she'd done something wrong. She opened her mouth to ask why she'd stopped when she heard Lexa's voice below her, back towards the pillows.

" _Yu heda gaf yu in, Klark kom Skaikru_."

Her voice didn't have the usual hard edge, but it was still a clear order, and Clarke had to admit that it was working for her if the state of her underwear had anything to say about it. She crawled and felt her way over, and knelt between Lexa's legs. She bent and kissed her way up the inside of one leg up to Lexa's hip, then started over on the other leg. Once she reached her hip a second time, she kissed her way up Lexa's stomach, licked within the dip of her belly button, and paid a few extra seconds' attention to a scar she personally knew existed immediately to the right. She'd had to perform an emergency appendectomy a year and a half ago, just barely recognizing the symptoms that the stubborn Commander refused to admit to.

"You saved my life that day," Lexa said with hushed awe. Of course she knew exactly what spot Clarke was kissing. "I was stupid, thinking that showing that much pain was weakness, and almost died for it, but you saw through my mask and saved me."

"Because I needed your spirit to stay where it was. I still do," and with that, Clarke hooked her fingertips below the waistband of Lexa's pajama pants and pulled them off. She settled onto her stomach and positioned Lexa's legs over her shoulders. Careful not to touch her yet, Clarke asked, "Do you still want this?"

"Yes," Lexa whispered. "Please touch me."

She couldn't see, but this wasn't her first encounter with another girl; much like the way the living quarters on the Ark were uniform enough that one could go into another's apartment and easily find their way around with maybe minor directions here and there, Clarke figured the same idea applied here.

Kissing the outer lips first, she couldn't believe how wet Lexa already was for her. She wondered if she had been like this ever since her dream, or if this had accumulated because of their foreplay until now. Lexa's arousal was tangy but sweet, and she couldn't wait to drink it all in. She used her fingers to lightly spread Lexa's pussy, kissing the inner lips next. This seemed to be something Lexa liked, by the way her hand suddenly grabbed a fistful of Clarke's hair.

"Don't be afraid to tell me what feels good, Lexa. This is for _you_ ; I'm here for _your_ pleasure, _Heda_."

"That. I like when you call me that."

Clarke licked from her entrance to her clit in one stroke. "I know, my tongue is now coated with how much you like that."

Taking note from Lexa's sighs and moans, the way she tugged her hair or bucked her lips with certain actions, and sometimes flat out screamed, "Yes! There," Clarke soon fell into a fast rhythm of licking, nipping, and sucking just so in different spots until she was certain that Lexa's orgasm was about ten seconds away. She hadn't touched her clit yet, aside from that first stroke, and she knew it would be what sends Lexa over the edge.

"I'm right here, Lexa. Come for me." She latched her lips over Lexa's straining clit and sucked, flicking her tongue ever so gently, and sure enough, Lexa came powerfully. Clarke had to firmly place her hands on Lexa's hips to keep her still, but she couldn't do anything about the thighs threatening to squeeze her head or the hands trying to pull her hair out. She loved it, though.

Without giving Lexa a chance to calm down, she moved her mouth down and began thrusting her tongue inside Lexa's entrance, her thumb pressing hard circles into her clit. A second orgasm quickly followed, and this time Lexa actually shouted Clarke's name.

Clarke eased Lexa down from her high with gentle, loving strokes of her tongue up and down her soaked pussy lips. She was determined to drink every last drop of Lexa's arousal. As soon as she figured she was done (without light, she couldn't really be sure), she crawled up the bed to lay next to Lexa, who had just finally caught her breath.

"Was that as good as your dream?"

Lexa rolled over and leaned in to kiss her. "Better. I am confident that the real you will defeat any dream version, every time." She kissed her again, letting out a low moan, probably over being able to taste herself on Clarke's tongue. " _Niron_ , you are wearing too much clothing for what I plan to do with you."

"I think we should fix that then, don't you?" Clarke replied with a laugh.

They worked together to push Clarke's pants and underwear down until she could just kick them off. As soon as she was nude, her back was once again pressed into the mattress, with Lexa still on her side but leaning her upper body over Clarke.

"You will tell me if I do something you do not like?"

Clarke smiled. Her commander was nervous to touch her. This young woman, not even thirty years old and having led an army in at least four wars and killed countless enemies, was nervous. She reached up and trailed the backs of her fingers along Lexa's cheek. "I will, but I'm sure I'll like whatever you do. I trust you, Lexa."

She soon lost herself in Lexa's touch. One arm held her close from underneath her body as they kissed, tongues sliding over each other slowly and easily. Reminiscent of how they began all of this earlier, Clarke's right leg was once again trapped between Lexa's, but now her other leg was bent to the side, leaving herself wide open, ready for whatever Lexa had in store for her.

Lexa's other hand wandered freely: tugging at a nipple here, lightly scratching across her belly there, reaching to leave a track of fingernail marks down her opposite thigh. Clarke's body was so _awake_ , all of her nerve endings were _alive,_ and everything felt _so good_. Lexa swallowed moan after moan as they kissed, until her hand finally came to a stop on top of the small patch of hair between Clarke's legs. They broke apart, their foreheads leaning against each other, and Lexa somehow managed to hold her body even closer.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

If she thought she was turned on before, it was nothing compared to the _fire_ lit from within her the second Lexa's fingers dragged through the wet folds.

"You are so wet for me, _niron_ ," Lexa murmured against her lips, a smile evident in her voice. Clarke could only let out a high-pitched moan and dig her nails into Lexa's shoulder blade.

She alternated between rubbing Clarke's lips and her clit, spreading the moisture all over and stoking the flames until Clarke felt like she couldn't take it anymore. Burying her face into Lexa's neck, she begged, "Please, Lex, I need - I need you inside!"

One finger tentatively pressed just within her entrance, and then it was joined by a second and they were going deeper, curling, playing with something on her front wall and causing the strangest sensation that made Clarke bite Lexa's shoulder, _hard_.

That made Lexa pause. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, no, that... whatever you did with the - the curling. You brushed something and it felt amazing! Please keep doing that," Clarke panted.

Soon Lexa was pumping three fingers in and out of Clarke, who felt like she was completely unable to string a coherent sentence together. She just kept marking Lexa's neck, chest, and shoulders with bites and scratches, letting her lover know that everything - absolutely _everything_ \- she was doing felt good.

Finally, Lexa decided to put her out of her blissful misery and angled her hand so she had a steady pressure on her clit via her thumb as she continued thrusting with the other fingers. That was enough to send Clarke sailing into oblivion.

 

* * *

 

 

Somewhere between the third and fourth rounds, Clarke tapped out. "I'm exhausted, Lex. I don't know how you just keep _going_ like this." She laughed and wiped at the sweat pooling in the back of her knee thanks to the way she'd just been straddling Lexa, riding her fingers with abandon. She fell back against the bed and toed at the sheets until she could grab them with her fingers and drag them up.

Lexa chuckled and tiredly (though she wouldn't admit her tiredness to Clarke right now) curled up against her side. "I am a warrior, Clarke. We are trained as _yongons_ to build up our stamina. That way we can march further, fight longer, survive."

"I refuse to believe you aren't tired right now. You put just as much effort in fucking my brains out for the last however many hours."

"Never. I am _Heda_ of the Ten Clans, and if our enemies suddenly appeared here, I would have plenty of energy to fight them off and save you." As much as she was lying through her teeth about not being tired, Lexa knew that she would do just that, and defend Clarke to her dying breath.

"Liar," Clarke growled, but snuggled closer to Lexa's warm body.

"I suppose I can sleep now, if you are ready to sleep."

" _Joka_."

Lexa laughed and kissed Clarke's hair. "Goodnight again."

 

* * *

 

 Jake Griffin's watch had originally belonged to his great-grandfather, purchased back before the bombs fell, before it became a family heirloom in space, and became a nearly-broken relic back down on Earth. It had stopped working a couple years ago but was now fully functional again, thanks to the genius brain of one Raven Reyes. Clarke might have cried, but only Raven knows about that.

Without windows, they had no idea how long they'd actually slept, had sex, then slept again, but Clarke couldn't believe it when she pulled the watch from its safe place in her backpack and realized they'd been inside the bunker for almost an entire day.

"Do you think the storm has ended?" Lexa asked from the kitchen where she was cooking a can of re-fried beans for 'breakfast'. (It was seven in the evening on Friday, according to the watch.)

Clarke picked up her backpack and searched through it for their radio. "Only one way to safely check." She pulled it out and flipped the power switch.

Only static. Damn.

The radio was switched off and placed safely back inside the backpack.

"Are you certain that can work down here?" Lexa asked, doubtfully eyeing the radio. She wasn't like the rest of the Grounders, who were cautiously suspicious of any and all technology, but she still had her doubts when it was reasonable. Like when they were hundreds of miles from home, and the radios hadn't been tested this far north before.

Clarke shook her head and shrugged. "I have my doubts as well, but I also trust Raven. If she thinks something is going to work, there's a very small margin of error for her to be wrong. I'll check again later." She stood up from the couch and walked over to stand behind Lexa, wrapping her arms around her waist. "How soon until it's ready? I'm starving."

"You are not _starving_ , Clarke. We have eaten recently."

"I know that, it's an expression. It - Never mind. I know I'm not literally starving, but we haven't eaten since at some point last night when we stopped having sex long enough to eat the leftover noodles, and then you decided that me dropping a wet noodle on my tit meant it was time to have sex on the couch, so that was the end of that meal."

Lexa stirred one last time, switched off the stove burner, and turned around in Clarke's arms. "Food is ready now, my impatient one."

Beaming, Clarke kissed her, then grabbed the pot of beans and walked back to the couch. "Bring forks!"

They talked about little things back home while they ate, like Octavia and Lincoln's new twin girls, and how great it was to see Indra win the clan tournament that they'd thrown to celebrate defeating the Ice Queen. After finishing their meal, they lay back, wrapped up in each other and just enjoying the quiet company.

"Lexa?"

"Yes?"

Clarke toyed with Lexa's fingers in her lap and didn't answer right away, unsure how to broach the subject. "When we're back with our people, do you want them to know about us?" She felt Lexa stiffen, and sighed. "Never mind. I get it. After Costia --"

"No. I mean, yes. Yes, I want them to know. No, it will not be like it was with Costia." There was a deadly edge to Lexa's voice. Clarke turned her head to look at her, and Lexa's eyes burned with a fire that she rarely saw outside of battle. "You are strong, Clarke. You are a legend among our people, the _Wanheda_. You forged your own path and started your own clan when your former people did not treat you well, and now you are Clarke Griffin, _Heda kom Skaikru_. You are not a defenseless fifteen-year-old girl, and you would not let yourself get kidnapped. You would raze an entire country to the ground if someone tried to do something to you against your will, and you would take them all down. I would be honored to have you at my side, and I would not hide you like I hid Costia."

Was it too soon? It couldn't count as 'too soon' if it was four years in the making, right? Clarke leaned over and gave Lexa a kiss while inwardly saying 'fuck it'. " _Ai hod yu in, Leksa_ ," she whispered against her lips.

" _Ai hod yu in seinteim, Klark_."

 

* * *

 

"What does _'niron'_ mean?"

They were in bed again, sweaty from yet another round of passionate love making (Lexa was mildly panicking on the inside at their mutual confession; her head was screaming at her heart that it was weak and bad things happened when she showed weakness, but nothing about loving Clarke was weak, and she really was happy they had admitted it, and that Clarke said that they were not just having sex, but making love). The radio was still useless, and Lexa had stubbornly gone up the stairs to check their exit, only to confirm that yes, the storm was still going strong.

"It is an affectionate name you would call your lover. You are not my _houmon_ , so you are my _niron_."

Clarke traced the tattoo on Lexa's right bicep, looking pensive. "And _'houmon'_   is a husband or wife? As we would call them?"

"Correct."

"Okay." Clarke nodded decisively. "I love you, and I'm finally ready to admit that, but the _houmon_  thing is a conversation we should put off for a few months."

Lexa laughed softly. "You do not know how relieved I am to hear you say that. I am happy like this, for now."

"Me too. Well, minus one thing." She smiled at Lexa's confused expression. "We both smell. Let's go check out that shower."

 

* * *

 

 

It was lucky that the water heater seemed to work indefinitely, because Clarke decided that she had to make Lexa come at least twice before they could even try actually showering.

It was even luckier that Clarke had some soap among her medical supplies, because the soaps and shampoos they found in a cabinet below the sink were almost sentient with how much mold they had growing inside the boxes and bottles.

 

* * *

 

Clarke huffed in frustration as she climbed down from the kitchen counter, her search for any hidden stashes of liquor or other entertainment above the cupboards unsuccessful. "Next time we travel, even if it's from Tondc to Skaitown, I'm making sure I have at least a book to read and my drawing supplies in my backpack."

Watching her _niron's_ antics as she leaned against the doorway of the bedroom with her arms crossed, Lexa smiled to herself. "I told you that we have more than enough room in here, especially if we move the couch to the far wall, that I can practice your sword technique with you. That would take at least a couple of hours."

"No. We are on vacation for as long as we're still trapped down here, and that means no swords." Clarke proceeded to try pulling the clothes dresser out of the closet. "Maybe there's something hidden in here," she grunted, managing to walk the dresser out about two feet, enough for her to squeeze behind.

Lexa rolled her eyes. "I'll look around the bedroom, though I doubt there will be anything."

"Thank you!"

She turned and looked inside the room. There was the bed, a short bookshelf that was empty, and the bathroom. The bed sat about a foot above the floor, so Lexa walked over and got down to her hands and knees to check underneath.

"Impossible!" she proclaimed.

Her voice must have carried because she heard a thump, Clarke squawk in pain, and then the sound of feet running into the bedroom. "Did you find something?"

Lexa pulled a plastic storage box out and pried the top off. Inside were a couple different-looking decks of cards, a game that the colorful box announced was called 'Mouse Trap', a handful of books, and an unmarked black box. While Clarke occupied herself with the board game, Lexa picked up the mystery box.

It was locked, and she didn't see a key anywhere with the rest of the items, so she took the locked box out to the kitchen and picked up her sword. Just like with the padlock to gain entry to the bunker, the tiny lock stood no chance against the butt of her weapon. She flipped the top up... to reveal another box. Well, at least this one had writing and pictures on it.

At first glance, Lexa wasn't sure what to make of the art, but then the giant words on the side made her realize what she was holding.

"Hey, what was in that box?" Clarke came walking out the bedroom, carrying Mouse Trap and the decks of cards over to the table.

"It says it's a toy for sex."

Clarke stopped in her tracks. "What kind of toy? Does it look used?" She sounded a little disgusted at the idea.

Lexa turned the box over in her hands. "The box for the toy itself does not look like it's ever been opened, but the picture shows something that looks like a penis. Clarke, have you ever heard of something like this?" She broke the tape seal and opened the box, pulling out a long, thin purple object encased in plastic. The tip was shaped a little like the top of a mushroom and the entire shaft was smooth, except for a seam an inch from the bottom, and a button on the bottom end.

"Sort of. We didn't really have resources left over for production of sex toys. We learned to get by using each other or finding the dirty magazines that the guard probably confiscated from each generation of teenagers that grew up on the Ark." She set the games on the kitchen counter and then stepped closer, curious to see the toy. "In the magazines, though, there would always be a few pages of women by themselves, pleasuring themselves in one way or another, and that looks like something I saw in there. I remember it's called a 'dildo'." Clarke let out a small laugh of disbelief. "I never thought I'd see one in person."

Frowning, Lexa looked at Clarke, then back at the toy in her hand. "You are supposed to use this alone?"

Clarke leaned in and whispered hotly into Lexa's ear, "I'm sure if you're a really good _heda_ , I'll let you help me use it on myself." She snatched the dildo and ran to the bedroom giggling, leaving a shocked and suddenly very horny Lexa standing in the middle of the main room.

She snapped out of it a moment later and began shedding her clothes on the way to the bedroom, finding Clarke removing the last of her own clothes. Discarding the dildo box that she'd still been holding, Lexa sucked in a breath at the view of Clarke's perfect ass as she was bent over, trying to tug her sleep pants off her foot.

"Oh, Clarke, you are so beautiful." She walked up behind her as Clarke stood up, wrapping one arm around to palm a breast while the other hand grabbed a handful of her ass. "My beautiful... what is the _Gonasleng_ word you use?"

"Girlfriend," Clarke said, breathless.

Lexa took her hand from Clarke's backside and reached up to move her hair over one shoulder so she could kiss the skin there. "My beautiful girlfriend."

A few minutes later, Clarke was on her back in the middle of the bed, a pillow under her head and a pillow under her waist. Her feet were flat against the mattress, legs bent at the knee and spread wide. She'd been serious about using the toy on herself, quipping, "I told you that I saw those dirty magazines with my own eyes, what do you think I was doing while looking at them," and proceeded to begin touching herself, maintaining eye contact with Lexa as she did so. She pinched and teased one nipple while her other hand ran through her already very aroused sex. Her head was thrown back in pleasure when she finally slipped two fingers inside herself.

Lexa's mouth watered at how gorgeous Clarke was like this, and marveled at how this living legend, this shooting star that crash landed into her life, was _hers_. If she could, she wouldn't change a thing about their first night together, sightless and relying on touch and sound, but she was so _happy_ that they were also able to take the time and truly learn what each other looks like, feels like, with the added benefit of sight.

She was kneeling at the foot of the bed, a perfect vantage point to watch as Clarke worked to bring herself to orgasm, and dutifully holding onto the dildo until she was asked for it. From down here, she could hear the wet sounds of Clarke's pumping fingers, could see her lips swell with blood and open further, how her clit peeked out from beneath its hood, begging for attention.

"Lexa," Clarke panted, and stretched her hand out for the toy. She watched as Clarke slowly pushed it inside, taking it inch by inch until she was just holding the very end.

"How does it feel?" Lexa wasn't sure about trying this on herself; she was perfectly happy with hers or her lover's fingers, but she found herself hoping Clarke enjoyed this.

" _Fantastic_ ," she finally croaked out. She began fucking herself, pulling it out halfway and quickly pushing it back in, making her breath hitch with every thrust. They could both hear how much wetter she was, see how increasingly easy it was to push the dildo back in.

Unable to take it anymore, Lexa reached a hand down and touched her own throbbing clit, causing her to let out a loud moan.

Clarke opened her eyes and looked down her body at Lexa. "Are you touching yourself while you watch me?"

_"Sha!"_

"Oh, Lexa, do you enjoy seeing me get myself off like this? Thinking about how much I want you to be doing this to me?"

" _Sha, Klark_. I love watching you please yourself."

Clarke's fingertips picked up speed on her clit, and Lexa matched it on her own, desperate to find release at the same time. With broken voices, they cried out their orgasms in tandem just a few moments later.

As soon as she could move, Lexa shakily pulled herself up onto the bed and laid beside her _niron_ , kissing her on the shoulder. " _Ai hodnes_ , are you able to go again? I want to try using that on you." She moved a few sweaty strands of hair from Clarke's face and kissed her cheek, then her nose, then her mouth.

Clarke nuzzled her face into Lexa's neck, still too blissed out to do anything else. "Give me a minute to catch my breath, but _God_ , yes, I want you to."

A few minutes later she gave the all clear, and Lexa picked up the dildo. It was coated with juices, and she had to resist the urge to take it into her mouth and lick it clean. She teased Clarke's entrance, watching how the petaled lips seemed to breathe with a life of their own. Lexa bent to kiss her clit, and pushed the dildo in. She was still soaked and open from her previous orgasm that they didn't need to wait for Clarke to get used to the intrusion, so right away Lexa was able to push it all the way in, gripping the very base so it wouldn't get sucked in by Clarke's hungry walls.

When Lexa adjusted her hold, her palm brushed against the button on the base. Without breaking her stride, she asked, "Do you know why there would be a button on this?"

"A what?" Clarke's eyelids were fluttering, her breathing shallow and quick, and she was more focused on trying to find handfuls of sheets to hold onto. "A bu-- I don't know. Press it, see what it does. Fuck, Lex, keep that angle!"

She pressed the button, trying not to slow down or change the angle, and watched for... well, she didn't know what to watch for, but it didn't seem to do anything. "Clarke, do you feel anything different? I pressed the button, but I don't think it did anything."

"What? No."

Lexa slowed down, ignoring Clarke's cry of frustration. "What if the button is supposed to do something that would give you the best pleasure ever, Clarke? Here," she grabbed Clarke's hand and had her take over with the dildo. "I am going to look at the box again, see if it says what that does." She scooted to the edge of the bed and scanned the floor, and went over to pick up the packaging.

"Lexa, what the _fuck_?"

"It says that the button makes it vibrate 'for added pleasure', so I was right, Clarke. But it also says 'batteries not included'." She looked up to find Clarke hurrying over to her to look at the instructions.

"Does it say what kind?" Her eyes scanned the words, and she grinned and dashed out to the main room, stark naked and still holding the dildo in one hand. She came back a minute later, the flashlight in her other hand. She threw the dildo on the bed and unscrewed the end of the flashlight to dump two homemade batteries into her hand. Twisting on the end of the toy, it came off to reveal an empty space, and Clarke popped the batteries in, screwing the end back on. "Here goes nothing." She pressed the button, and it immediately hummed to life.

Lexa stared at the vibrating dildo, licking her lips. "Clarke, get back on the bed. I am going to give you the best orgasm you have ever had."

She didn't need to be told twice.

 

* * *

 

 

After multiple fruitless tries, it was Monday at two in the afternoon when there was no static on the radio. "Hello?" Clarke called into the microphone. "Is there anyone there?"

It crackled for a moment, and then a voice rang through the speaker. "Clarke?! Is that you?"

They both heaved a sigh of relief at the sound of Raven's voice. It was a little echoed, a little thin across the vast distance, but it was there. "Yes, Rae, it's me. And Lexa. We got stranded in a storm and --"

"I know, we heard from the rest of the party once they got to Ronto last night that they'd lost you. Lincoln convinced them to stay there instead of all becoming icicles on the mountain trying to find you. Are you guys safe?"

"We were really lucky and found a bunker that actually had working power, heat, _and_ food."

Raven laughed. "That's like, _impossibly_ lucky. How have you kept yourselves entertained for the last few days? Were you lucky enough to have books or anything?"

Lexa leaned closer to the microphone, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "We entertained each other."

Clarke coughed in surprise and smacked Lexa's arm. "What she means is.... we managed not to drive each other crazy."

"...Right. Well, can you flip the little blue switch on the back of your radio?"

Clarke turned it over and found the blue button. "Okay, done. What does that do?"

"It's a tracker. Give me a few minutes, and I will have your exact coordinates so I can call the others back and they'll be able to find you with no problem. Am I a genius or what?"

"Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a genius."

They spent the next half hour listening to news from Polis, where Raven had set up her mechanic shop instead of staying in Skaitown, and Lexa asked for any updates on the effort to set up new leadership in Ronto, and similar cities in the former _Yorkru_ and _Sankru_ territories. Finally, they were told to wait for a rescue party - "You can threaten to fuck up my other leg for telling you what to do all you want, Commander, but you just said you don't have a map, so no, you're going to continue staying put." - "We don't have a working flashlight anymore either, remember?" - and the radio was turned off to conserve power.

They had at least two more days to themselves before anyone came knocking, so they took the opportunity to undress each other and crawl back into bed.

 

* * *

 

 

Every summer, they made the journey back to their bunker for a week. It was now better equipped with fresh meat, berries, and bread, and one year Clarke brought a newly-made chess set, courtesy of Bellamy. They added fur blankets to the bed, but kept the dancing raccoon and crying dog sweaters. The small bookcase became filled with books taken from the library in Polis, and Clarke's charcoal paintings were hung on the walls.

In this place, deep in the northern mountains, miles from their responsibilities as _Hedas kom Trikru en Skaikru_ , they were just Lexa and Clarke.

They were just two young women in love.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr - bibecamitchell
> 
> \- trigedasleng translations -  
> Azgeda = Ice Nation  
> Sankru = Desert Clan  
> Yorkkru = made up, but meant to be a clan set in/around New York City  
> Trigedakru = Woods Clan  
> Floukru = Boat Clan  
> Arkkru = sort of made up? meant to be the designation for Sky People that are still at the Ark, not part of Clarke's clan  
> Ronto = what used to be Toronto, Ontario  
> Skaitown = the Skaikru settlement that used to be known as the dropship (realistically, a bunch of teenagers would come up with something about that original for themselves)  
> Heda = Leader/Commander  
> Wanheda = Commander of Death  
> Heda kom Skaikru = Leader of the Sky People  
> Sha = Yes  
> Klark = alternate form of Clarke, used within a Trigedasleng sentence  
> Beja = Please  
> Yu heda gaf yu in, Klark kom Skaikru = Your Commander needs you, Clarke of the Sky People (I wasn't sure if I was supposed to use the 'in' part or not, so I just left it)  
> Niron = Lover  
> Yongon(s) = Child(ren)  
> Joka = Fucker  
> Ai hod yu in, Leksa = I love you, Lexa  
> Ai hod yu in seinteim, Klark = I love you, too, Clarke  
> Houmon = Spouse  
> Gonasleng = English, or warrior language  
> Ai hodnes = My love


End file.
